


Episode 3: Finale

by WhoreHouseFanfics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreHouseFanfics/pseuds/WhoreHouseFanfics
Summary: Celestia x Yasuhiro by Devin, guest of Whore House Fanfics





	Episode 3: Finale

Everyone stand around in Shock. They just found the poor Sayaka dead in Naegi’s room. Everyone is starting to put blame on naegi. Celestia calmly “It seems we know who the murder really is.” Everyone separates as each individual looks for clues. As they look around it becomes clear to Naegi and Kyouko that the murder must be Leon while everyone is still blaming Naegi.   
They then all go into the trial. They all are mean mugging Naegi. They all begin to yell at him and want to start casting votes.  
Naegi yells, Now hold up! Let’s be real for a moment. Kyouko and I already know who the murder is. Its Leon. Its pretty obvious. However, instead of boring you with all the petty details about how its Leon and not me, lets take a step back. Who in the room hates Yasuhiro?”  
Everyone slowly raises their hands including Monokuma behind the circle lines. “See that’s what I thought, now who thinks this show would be much better if Yasuhiro didn’t exist in the show?” Everyone again slowly raises their hands. Yasuhiro panickingly looking around. “What are you saying?! I did not see this coming!”   
Celestia calmly, “Exactly you are fucking fortune teller who is only right 30% of the time. How in the hell you got in this school is beyond all of us. Everyone here has a super high school level talent and the fact that you are considered equal with us is ridiculous.”   
Yasuhiro flabbergasted steps back. “Well who cares if you all hate me.” As he starts to cry a little” Its not like you are all going to commit suicide just to kill me.”   
Everyone looks at each other shrugging.   
Yasuhiro looking at everyone, “Wait, you all can’t be serious. But Naegi, you are supposed to be the hopeful one… Wanting the best for everyone.”  
Naegi “Let me be the first to say, this is the best for everyone. I am hopeful that the writters of this show will now learn from their mistakes since their beloved season has now lasted a maximum of three episodes. This is for hope.”  
Monokuma chuckling,” Nei Nei Nei Nei, so it looks like we have a cOOOnclusion on who we want to vote for. Alright everyone cast your votes now! Well look the votes are unanimous! And the first one to die is….   
YASUHIRO.  
As they look to the screens around them they see an animated version of yasuhiro being dragged away. It fades into another screen where Yasuhiro is standing. Monokuma voice is overheard “Here is a special game for you, every time you predict the future wrong we will shoot you. Ready, alright what’s going to happen to you!?  
Yasuhiro in a miserable tone “Im going to be murdered.”  
Monokuma happily, “Awwww soooo close, noooo you are going to be tortured and then murdered.   
Gun shot is heard as pink blood splatters across the room.  
The rest of the cast watching from the jury room screaming with applause.   
“Next question, who is the most hated character on the show?!”  
“Me” He cries in pain.  
“Wrong again buckaroo, the correct answer would have been Naegi!” as another shot is heard. More blood is splattered across the room. Yasuhiro takes his last breath as everyone else cheers. Monokuma turns to the screen. Well look who’s happy. As he hits a red button. The ceiling crashes down on the remaining staff members as pink blood is splattered everywhere. The End


End file.
